A Couple Of Souls Alike
by Lilianne Miyano
Summary: Two similar souls are going to meet on a coincidental trip. There is going to be new friendship brewing along the way. Words exchanged. Respect earned. Love flying around and about. Lovely isn't it?


A cross-over, something that I would want to experiment with.

Shiho Miyano, the previously shrunken scientist had the _pleasure_ to meet her somewhat twin, the cold inventor, Hotaru Imai.

This is somehow a continuation to my other story, _She Never Did._

Shiho Miyano was sitting in one of the compartments in the scarlet red train heading from Edinburg to London. Why was she in England, you might ask? Well, she was invited along with the other victim of APTX 4869, Shinichi Kudo, to an extravagant event held in London. The event was held by a sponsor whose name cannot be pronounced by either of them.

The event itself would be attended by the invited famous and intelligent from all around the globe. Only the brightest in their fields of science, biology, maths and etc, were invited. This also includes chemists and detectives. In fact, Heiji Hattori was invited as well, but sadly, he could not attend due to his _damn_ school examinations.

Shiho remembered how red Heiji's ears were due to exasperation.

* * *

"_I cannot believe this hah Kudo? How could that bloody school stop me from going to the event! It is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It is gold!" yelled an angry Heiji who would not stop glaring at the invitation held in Shiho's dainty hands._

_"Ne... Heiji, you know your grades are dropping because you keep skipping classes because of the cases you have solved," replied Shinichi, annoyed that he had to deal with the Osakan bloke. After all, Heiji had been at it since 5 a.m., and it was already noon!_

_When could this end, thought Shinichi, sweat-dropping._

The invitation permitted both of them to invite a date, which neither of them did. Shinichi could have invited his best friend, Ran Mouri, but due to the majority of people who would be attending the event, he did not think that it would be such a good idea. It is not the fact that Shinichi did not want to bring her, but the thought of putting Ran in a very awkward situation at the event later on, would do no good to his conscience.

Ran, to put it in a gentle way, was not pleased. She stated that Shinichi thought that she would not be able to conduct herself in such an atmosphere, but if she was being honest with herself, she knew she would not hold up the pressure, after all if she did go, she would be surrounded with intelligent people who were the best in their own fields. In the end, she gave in. Though, she would not wanted to go anyway, after admitting to herself that she did not have aptitude in any of said fields.

Shiho did not bother finding a date, according to her, he would have been such a _burden. _

At that moment, Shiho was alone inside that compartment, reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _The book caught her eye as she browse through a book shop called, _Bloomsbury._ She decided to give it a try, and fortunately for her, she was not disappointed. The author, J.K. Rowling was a great writer to have written such a _magical_ book.

Shiho was evidently absorbed with the book, that she did not notice someone coming into the compartment. It was a certain purple-eyed beauty who was craving for some solace. Hotaru cleared her throat. There was no response from the strawberry blonde scientist. She cleared it again, and again there was no response. In the end, Hotaru just sat the opposite of Shiho. She also, had her own book to read, it was entitled _Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

Hotaru flipped through as she absorbed the details narrated by Dr. John Hamish Watson, Sherlock Holmes' partner.

As time pass, Shiho still had not realised the presence of the raven-haired girl sitting the opposite of her. It was a bit hard to believe, the girl who could sense the presence of the Black Organization, could not sense a presence of the stranger who was reading just as peacefully as she is.

Anyways, Hotaru Imai, was alone on that train, no companion accompanying her. She was reunited with her best friend, Mikan Sakura, the bubbly brunette who was engaged to the temperamental flame-caster, but she had decidedly went on this trip without her, as a short getaway from everything. It was going quite well for her.

Hotaru now was a famous inventor who has her own company, honestly, no surprise there. She got her first million approximately when she turned 18, it was a great way to start a birthday and more importantly, what a feat it was. As predictable as it was, she gained more attention than she would have calculated and gained many admirers just as many as her customers.

However, Shiho Miyano was now a chemist, one of the best in her field. Of course, before she became the very best, she decided to get her doctorate, and with that determination, she was the youngest to have ever earned her doctorate at the age of 18. Other than being a chemist, she was also Shinichi Kudo's partner in crime, his Dr. Watson. She will follow him on his cases, whenever she was free. It was freelance, as she loved spending time with her dear best friend, though she will not _ever_ _admit that to anyone. Ever._

* * *

Hotaru was wearing a purple turtle neck underneath a white burberry coat paired with black skinny jeans showing of her skinny legs, her feet was tucked in a pair of black converse. The apparel made her look casually elegant. She still kept her hair short, and her face features somehow looked finer, if that was even possible.

Meanwhile, Shiho was wearing a green sleeveless satin blouse paired with a black skirt reaching right above her knees and a white trench coat for the chilly weather. Around her neck, was her necklace given by Shinichi, the silver violin pendant resting on her chest.

After an hour of silence, there was a voice looming from the speaker installed in each compartment.

"In a 5 minutes, the train will reach King's Cross Station."

Shiho widen her eyes as she realized the name of the station, similar to the station mentioned in her Harry Potter book, and soon enough, her heart skipped a bit in giddyness. She could not wait to step onto the platform and see it for her own eyes. Although there was no sign of anticipation expressed on her face, her eyes shone with excitement.

As she stood up, she noticed she had a compartment partner, a raven-haired lady, probably just as old as she is. Hotaru noticed the announcement as well and packed her book safely in her leather suitcase.

* * *

As both ladies began to notice each other, they both stood silently staring each other. They said nothing as they felt some sort of spark, but just nodded respectfully. Shiho And Hotaru did not show it but they felt a cold shiver running through their veins. The meeting was nothing pleasant, or cold. It was.. indescribable.

Both women went their own ways, meeting their respective partners for their trip. Yes, Hotaru Imai was alone on that train, but was not going through this event alone. Who was that partner? Well, we shall see on the next coming chapter.

* * *

Well, to be honest it started with the idea of a one-shot, but yeah looks like it is going to have more than a chapter... Oh well.. Hope you like the idea of the plot :)


End file.
